onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ganzack
Talk: Ganzack Ganzack's death is caused by Luffy punching him in the air towards a missle launching above him, causing his life to blow into smitherines! (Commando4114 (talk) 02:50, January 1, 2014 (UTC)) Is he shown dead? 03:08, January 1, 2014 (UTC) i do not believe so-- 03:10, January 1, 2014 (UTC) yeah i just re-watched it, he is not shown to be dead-- 03:11, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Luffy beats Ganzack by punching him into the air just in time for the missle weapon Ganzack launched earlier to come down on the villain, finishing him once and for all. That's what it says in the History content. If you haven't seen the first One Piece OVA, here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5DDYGDHIabI It's in Spanish sub, so I'm not sure you might understand it, but anyway. It shows how he appeared and died. Look at the whole thing. It's in full length. By the way, sorry. I can't find your messages on your talk page.(Commando4114 (talk) 03:13, January 1, 2014 (UTC)) Well I just watched that scene, and he is not shown to die. Assuming he did is the same as assuming Wapol did. 03:14, January 1, 2014 (UTC) saying he's dead is speculation-- 03:16, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Agreed. End of discussion. 03:17, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Look, it assumed that he is dead. No way he could survive in that missile explosion. Wapol however only got blown away by Luffy in the air then dissapeared.(Commando4114 (talk) 03:22, January 1, 2014 (UTC)) and whitebeard should of dead more then a 1,000 times before he actually died, pell should have also died when the bomb went off. the thing is people dont die in one piece and even if it looks like they did its speculation to say they are dead-- 03:24, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Okay, let me explain. He didn't survive that missile launch. Whitebeard was 100,000 times more stronger than Ganzack in my opinion. He was considered to be the strongest man in the world. Blackbeard somehow got very stronger. Don't get me started on Sabo who was believed to be deceased, Dragon shwon in episode 504 that he was at the place where a Noble showed up. Didn't I forget that he got wounded that is unseen, but mentioned that made Ivankov asked where he has been. Looks like that implied that when he went to that Goa Kingdom Plaza where a Noble came to visit, that probably implied that he saved Sabo unseen from getting killed along with his fishing Boat by a Noble. Looks like that's the result of Sabo's life being intact and Dragon getting wounded during Sabo's rescue. Now we go back to Ganzack. He flew up in the sky by Luffy, the missile assumingly blew up Ganzack's entire flesh, blown into smitherines and as a result, DEATH. XP I'm gonna hope that can have you understand cleary about death results and life changes.(Commando4114 (talk) 03:33, January 1, 2014 (UTC)) speculation-- 03:36, January 1, 2014 (UTC) How come Wapol has the "Was" at the article and not showing how he died? Does it imply that he is not shown in anime episodes ever since? I know you gave me an example about Sengeku who is not dead that has the "was" in it because he is not shown alive ever since after Film Z movie. By the way, my theory about Ganzack's death might turn up to be evidence. At about (10%) of evidence since you don't believe me.(Commando4114 (talk) 03:40, January 1, 2014 (UTC)) wapol isnt dead he is just the former monarch of the drum kingdom he moved on thus past tense-- 03:43, January 1, 2014 (UTC) So you're saying that for "is" meaning current occupations? For example, if "was" is in past tense, then that means someone was "former occupation?" That's what you meant by? (Commando4114 (talk) 03:45, January 1, 2014 (UTC)) yes. "is" always means present tense and "was" always means past tense-- 03:48, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Well does that mean Ganzack died without leaving the Ganzack Pirates, only die as one? (Commando4114 (talk) 03:49, January 1, 2014 (UTC)) no he didnt die-- 03:53, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Then howcome? How did he survive that missile launch? Is there evidence about survival? (Commando4114 (talk) 03:56, January 1, 2014 (UTC)) we dont need evidence that he is alive we just need evidence that he is dead to write his article in past tense-- 03:58, January 1, 2014 (UTC) How come you think getting killed by a missile isn't evidence? It assuminly killed him. Plus, if there's no evidence that he is alive, then there is no evidence that he survived that explosion. Therefore, he is dead in my opinion. (Commando4114 (talk) 04:01, January 1, 2014 (UTC)) "assuminly", "in my opinion", speculation-- 04:04, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Then tell me how he's alive. (Commando4114 (talk) 04:07, January 1, 2014 (UTC)) i dont need to, you just need to prove he is dead which you havent-- 04:08, January 1, 2014 (UTC) One, he hasn't been seen in other episodes. Two, there's no way he survive in that missile launch. Three, he doesn't have any armor except some crab armor which isn't strong enough to deflect a missile launch. Four, a missile can destroy a human flesh in about less than 2 seconds. And five, he has not been seen after the launch. Proof good enough for ya? (Commando4114 (talk) 04:11, January 1, 2014 (UTC)) 1.its an ova of course he would be seen afterwards 2.speculation 3.luffy's shirt should have been destroyed during his fight with enel yet it wasnt, cause logic 4.this is a cartoon 5.doesnt matter-- 04:14, January 1, 2014 (UTC) First off, if it doesn't matter to you, then why not let it go and just asume he is dead? Second, really? A cartoon? A normal cartoon where no one dies in it? Well this cartoon is different! It's an anime! Not a kids show! What? No one dies in One Piece? .......Get out. (Commando4114 (talk) 04:17, January 1, 2014 (UTC)) the amount of stupidity you possess is amazing, look he is alive and thats that.-- 04:20, January 1, 2014 (UTC) How is he alive then? I'm not stupid by the way. I'm just about (75%) sure Ganzack is dead. Plus, I was joking about this term "Cartoon" you speak of. (Commando4114 (talk) 04:23, January 1, 2014 (UTC)) Then it is decided. Ganzack is dead. Period. Quit acting like a child and just deal with it. It's New Year's Eve for crying out loud! (Commando4114 (talk) 04:37, January 1, 2014 (UTC)) Something like this (a character's living status) isn't decided by one new editor when everyone else on the discussion has been against it. I know that OVA like the back of my hand. Ganzack, at no point, was shown/said/confirmed dead. Yes, he was hit with a large missle bomb thing after being brutally beaten, but we have seen people survive much worse. It is complete and utter speculation to say he is dead, something that is never allowed here on the wiki. If you still have an issue or disagreement about Ganzack's living status, please ask either DancePowderer or Yatanogarasu, our administrators, about it. Montblanc Noland (talk) 04:40, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Agreed, you can't change something when you are the only one in favor of it and several users have argued against it. 04:45, January 1, 2014 (UTC) The information included in the articles as well as how it is presented is added and maintained through collective agreement. Because of the kind of series One Piece is, we are very careful regarding characters and death, canon or otherwise. You are not the collective. You not only choose to ignore the policies in place, but you go out of your way to essentially vandalize an article by adding what is at this point your personal opinion. As you can clearly see, more people choose to not call him dead than those who do (you're theo only one). The sooner you can accept that this is just the way things are, the sooner we can all get back to getting along. 05:05, January 1, 2014 (UTC) I believe that the way to settle the talk about the Status of Ganzack should be through research. Figure out if there are any clues through the Artwork whether in the Anime or through the Manga or any other mediums of the series, if there are any Easter Eggs. Whether he's shown in any crowded areas or somewhat hidden throughout like Pandaman would be. 05:19, July 29, 2017 (UTC)